


Истинная история Байерли Форратьера

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вариация на тему, как и почему Байерли выгнали из дома, как он попал на службу в СБ, и чем все это закончилось. Таймлайн — «Ученик воина». UST в основном пейринге</p>
            </blockquote>





	Истинная история Байерли Форратьера

Часть I

1.  
Челнок прибыл в Форбарр-Султану по расписанию. Байерли вышел в зал ожидания и с интересом огляделся: с тех пор, как он в последний раз был в столице, аэровокзал сделался еще более современным — везде блестели электронные панели, стекло, полированный металл. Через огромные панорамные окна лился сероватый утренний свет.

Заприметив кабинки общественных коммов, Бай решил не терять времени. Небрежно бросив на пол свою небольшую сумку, он углубился в изучение риэлтерских предложений.

Вскоре его лицо сделалось озабоченным. Даже самая захудалая квартирка в спальном районе Форбарр-Султаны стоила бы ему почти всей его жалкой наличности. На всякий случай он проверил свою кредитку, но его счет, привязанный к отцовскому, конечно, оказался заблокирован. Поморщившись, Байерли переломил карточку пополам и выкинул в мусор. Не то чтобы он действительно собирался брать что-то у этого урода, но обчистить его напоследок было бы отлично.

Задумчиво побарабанив пальцами по столешнице, он набрал в поиске имя своей кузины Донны. Донна, в девичестве Форратьер, нынче была замужем за неким Романом Форкестером. Сопроводительная справка рассказала Байерли, что это отпрыск не самой старшей, но достаточно богатой ветви графской фамилии. Судя по выпавшим тут же новостям из светской хроники, дела у Донны шли хорошо.

Выписав номер на карточку, Байерли подобрал свою сумку, поднял воротник пальто и покинул аэровокзал.

 

Донна встретила его, кутаясь в золотистый пеньюар. Этот жест был единственным, в чем сквозили следы бурной светской жизни — лицо Донны, тщательно ухоженное, выглядело свежим, а причесанные волосы темными волнами лежали на плечах.

— Мог бы и попозже объявиться, — зевнула она и указала ему на диванчик напротив. Горничная разлила кофе и, повинуясь кивку хозяйки, выскользнула за дверь.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — искренне сказал Бай. Но если уж быть совсем честным, кофе он был рад видеть не меньше.

— Итак? — спросила Донна, после того как они насладились первыми глотками. Байерли замялся, не зная, какую версию рассказать.

В последний раз они с Донной виделись давно, лет шесть назад; еще с первым супругом она приезжала к ним на побережье. Большинство воспоминаний о кузине было связано у Байерли с детством, и это были довольно неплохие вещи: игры в джунгли и охотников, чтение вслух, песочные замки на пляже. Пока Баю не исполнилось семь, они все вместе жили в родовом поместье графа: Донна, Ришар, Бай и маленькая Лилия. Потом старый граф скончался; Округ, не без взаимных попыток друг друга утопить, перешел к Пьеру, все перессорились и разъехались. Донне тогда было двенадцать, и вдовствующая графиня увезла ее в столицу учиться. Родители Бая отбыли в свое маленькое владение на побережье, Ришар остался в провинции. Бай до сих пор жалел, что кузен, в те времена увлекавшийся поисками трофеев войны, так и не сверзился в какой-нибудь старый цетагандийский схрон и не сломал себе шею.

Судя по жесткому взгляду Донны, властному развороту ее плеч и слегка брезгливо изогнутым губам, она была все той же Донной, какой была в двенадцать. Помнится, когда-то семнадцатилетний Ришар две недели ходил с фингалом на полморды и кривой гримасой. А Донна так никому и не сказала, за что…

— О, это выражение лица явно свидетельствует о перебирании нежных семейных воспоминаний, — сказала Донна с сухим смешком. — Прекрати предаваться ностальгии, Бай, и взгляни вот на это.

Байерли, ощущая холодок на шее, взял у нее пластиковую распечатку письма.

С первого же взгляда по диагонали ему все сделалось ясно. «Сбежал...», «развратил...», «не потакай...»

Бай брезгливо разжал пальцы, и распечатка упала на стол.

— Мерзость, — прокомментировал он, не поднимая ресниц.

Донна закинула ногу на ногу и покрутила чашку в руках.

Ну вот, подумал Бай. Надо вставать и идти. Не давать же в самом деле объяснений этому... этому…

— К Пьеру не ходи, — сказала вдруг Донна. Бай поднял глаза и увидел, что ее лицо сделалось жестким. — Без меня не ходи. Я заведу тебе счет, снять квартирку хватит, но дальше придется крутиться самому — во-первых, мой супруг долбанный параноик, во-вторых, тебе полезно. К Пьеру я тебя возьму через пару дней, на завтрак — братишке надо промывать мозги наедине, с мозгами у него нынче не очень. Сейчас с тобой поедет Кристоф, мой шофер. Купит все, что там тебе надо, и поможет с арендой, а то на твоем нежном лице поперек написано: «Я провинциальный лох, немедленно облапошьте меня!» А теперь гуляй, я все-таки хочу сегодня выспаться, — она поднялась, и Байерли в растерянности поднялся тоже.

Уже в дверях гостиной, за которыми его поджидал шофер Кристоф, он остановился и оглянулся. Донна писала что-то в карманном комме, и на его заминку нетерпеливо приподняла брови.

— Донна, я... — Байерли осекся; горло сжалось, и он с трудом договорил: — Я правда этого не делал. Ничего такого не делал с Лили.

— Идиот, — после долгого молчания беззлобно ответила Донна, и Байерли, красный от стыда, пулей выскочил за дверь.

 

Вечер он встретил, сидя в одном из маленьких ресторанчиков в старой части города, где железобетонный Кристоф нашел ему небольшую симпатичную квартирку. Район этот, хоть и был довольно запущенным, считался модным у форбарр-султанской молодежи. Повернувшись спиной к стойке и грея в ладонях пузатый бокал, Байерли наблюдал, как за большим столом у окна о чем-то оживленно треплется компания молодых людей, все как один — в каких-то невообразимых шерстяных френчах самых легкомысленных расцветок. У окна напротив ужинали несколько мужчин постарше, одетых приличнее, но какая-то нарочитая небрежность общего вида тоже выдавала в них местный бомонд.

Ресторан показал Байерли все тот же Кристоф. Молчаливый, исполнительный и невозмутимый, он ко всему прочему был еще и красавчиком — высокий рост, светлые волосы, серые внимательные глаза. Бай не в первый раз задумался, спит ли с ним Донна; ну, на ее месте он бы точно спал.

Криво усмехнувшись, он пригубил свой коньяк. Кто бы знал, что аристократическое столичное пойло окажется таким мерзким! Обвинения, в которые поверил отец, были совершенно смехотворными еще и по той простой причине, что мальчики всегда нравились Баю больше девочек. Но аргументом в его защиту это послужить, конечно, не могло.

Зато наталкивало на подозрения. Мог ли написать этот грязный донос Карел Тополефф, его бывший однокурсник, в грубой форме домогавшийся его пол-осени, и в не менее грубой форме получивший отказ? Кто угодно мог видеть его гуляющим с Лилией, мог видеть, как нежно они заботятся друг о друге… Может, кто-то из ее поклонников? Кто знает. Да и важно ли теперь.

Видеопанель на стене подмигнула ему синей заставкой — начались вечерние новости. Байерли увидел Зал Совета; потом показали регента — лорд Форкосиган был собран, подтянут и властен. Улыбаясь, он что-то убедительно говорил в микрофон, но звук был отключен, и Бай мог лишь догадываться, о чем идет речь.

Впрочем, с этим ему помогли — два джентльмена, недавно тоже подсевшие к стойке, принялись обсуждать увиденное, и Бай навострил уши.

— …рассказывает, наверное, как у нас все в шоколаде, и как все готово к переходу под власть императора Грегора после коронации…

— Да, до коронации, считай, меньше года осталось. Как думаешь, какой пост займет после этого Форкосиган? Вернется на флот?

— Ха! Кто же в своем уме будет выпускать из рук такую власть? Говорят, император Грегор — его ручной щенок.

— А вдруг молодой император даст ему под зад? В правительстве найдутся и другие советники…

Тут за столом Странных Френчей раздался взрыв хохота, и Байерли отвлекся. В политике он понимал мало, а в большой политике — еще меньше. Теоретически лорд Эйрел Форкосиган приходился ему квази-дядюшкой по первому браку, но эту историю вспоминать не любили ни с той, ни с другой стороны. Теперь Форкосиган был женат на бетанке и имел от нее сына-мутанта на несколько лет младше Бая — вот и все, что Байерли знал. Впрочем, Донна вряд ли оставит его в неведении относительно столичных дел.

Один из Френчей вдруг бросил на него взгляд. Байерли подумал, что гори оно все синим пламенем, и застенчиво улыбнулся незнакомцу, слегка приподнимая бокал.

Вечер обещал быть интересным.

 

Не то чтобы Байерли, направляясь в столицу, имел особенные планы как можно быстрее скатиться до дна. Но, разглядывая утром в ванной свое лицо, он поздравил себя с оглушительным успехом на этом поприще.

Помимо Бая в зеркале отражалась полуоткрытая дверь в спальню, за которой его новый приятель («Боже мой, как его имя?» — подумал Бай) в данный момент прыгал на одной ноге, натягивая слишком узкие щегольские брюки. Байерли отвел взгляд и встретился глазами со своим отражением. Вокруг век залегли синеватые тени, но в целом он выглядел вполне ничего — с учетом количества выпитого. Погладив подбородок и убедившись, что брить там по-прежнему нечего, он вздохнул. Потом потрогал засос на шее и покосился на дверь. Новый знакомец как раз напяливал свой ужасный френч.

Добродушное «Пока, детка!» из прихожей заглушил шум воды, когда Бай включил душ. Он ни в коей мере не сожалел о вчерашнем, но по утрам его всегда тянуло к уединению. 

Итак, что мы имеем, подумал он, рассеянно намыливаясь. Квартирка в Форбарр-Султане — раз. Знакомство с интересной компанией — два. Лишение девственности — три.

Он фыркнул и пощупал свою задницу. Кто бы мог подумать, что в столице все вот так... просто. На побережье за демонстрацию подобного рода наклонностей могли и затравить, а могли и попытаться изнасиловать, как недоброй памяти Тополефф. Здесь же от перемигиваний Фред (вот как его зовут, ну да) быстро перешел к делу, и на вечеринке (куда они отправились после ресторанчика), где они выпили чего-то весьма горячительного и закусили какими-то подозрительными кексиками, его рука уже постоянно болталась у Байерли на талии, а потом и пониже. Байерли не возражал, тем более что с ним стали случаться кратковременные выпадения из реальности. Например, он не помнил, как именно они оказались в каком-то закутке между дверями, и губы Фреда проявляли всю возможную настойчивость у него пониже пояса. Или в какой момент с вечеринки они переместились в квартиру Байерли (и, главное, как он ее в таком состоянии нашел).

Там действие выпивки, или чего там еще, стало, видимо, ослабевать, потому что Байерли прекрасно запомнил, как Фред деликатно уронил его в постель и собственноручно раздел, и как он сам, Байерли, чуть не оторвал Фреду все пуговицы на рубашке в желании оказать ответную услугу.

Все было ничего. Они целовались и тискались, и это было очень приятно; потом снова был провал, а потом Байерли обнаружил себя лицом в подушке, с членом в заднице, слушающим мягкие увещевания Фреда. Ну, Фред был, в целом, прав, это было не особенно больно, но не сказать, чтобы очень приятно. Впрочем, после всего Фред ему подрочил, и они уснули друзьями.

Неплохо для первого опыта, решил Байерли и выключил воду. Ему предстояла нелегкая задача придумать, как теперь жить.

Этот учебный год уже однозначно пропущен, думал он чуть позже, роясь в кухонных шкафах в поисках хоть чего-нибудь съестного или хотя бы кофе. Да и, признаться, учиться ему не хотелось. Мареннский политехнический колледж, из которого он сбежал, и в котором учились все молодые люди Западного побережья, ассоциировался у него только со скукой и сексуальными преследованиями. Наконец выудив из недр шкафчика початую коробку чая, Бай отправился на второй заход в поисках чайника.

Надо попросить Донну написать Лили, что у него все в порядке, подумал он. Письма от него самого наверняка не пройдут блокировочную систему отцовского особняка. Ладно, сказал он себе. Лили справится, в конце концов, ей уже шестнадцать. В конце концов, она сама настаивала на том, чтобы он уезжал.

Байерли бездумно провел пальцем по ободку найденной турки, забыв, что обнаружил чай, а не кофе.

Он скучал.

 

Cудя по кислому виду, Пьер был не очень-то рад их видеть. Донну это ничуть не смутило. За завтраком обсуждали новости; Байерли молча ел. В целом, все это он уже слышал по головиду: прием у Фор-такого, прием у Фор-сякого, благотворительная вечеринка, собрание Совета Графов, коронация императора Грегора. Но Донна рассказывала о каждом из событий с такой иронией, что он то и дело давился смехом. Пьер поглядывал на него неодобрительно.

Молодому и нелюдимому графу Пьеру Форратьеру было сейчас тридцать шесть лет. Он до сих пор не был женат — с его невестами все время что-то случалось; Бай, впрочем, сочувствовал не ему, а той хорошенькой леди, которая в конце концов все-таки станет графиней. Всем в семье было известно, что у Пьера склочный характер, плохое здоровье и полное отсутствие таланта к управлению провинцией. В связи с этими факторами Бай вообще считал, что являться под его очи незачем, но Донна безапелляционно сказала, что он ее еще поблагодарит, и оборвала вызов, а через пять минут под домом засигналил знакомый автомобиль с невозмутимым Кристофом за рулем.

Впрочем, за завтраком все было неплохо. Дело испортилось к кофе, когда Пьер, поморщившись, спросил:

— Так как мне нужно понимать письмо дядюшки Михаэля? — он бросил мимолетный взгляд на Байерли, и у того кусок застрял в горле. Он осторожно поставил чашечку на блюдце и выпрямился.

Донна издала презрительно-неопределенный звук.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что поверил этой писульке? Дядюшка всегда был… с фантазией.

— М-да? — протянул Пьер, снова останавливая неодобрительный взгляд на Байерли. — А я слышал, что это он — с фантазией, — острый подбородок Пьера угрожающе наставился на Бая. — Михаэль вечно жалуется, что его сын таскается по каким-то притонам и не хочет учиться.

Бай почувствовал, как жар стыда и злости медленно заливает его щеки. Пьер вряд ли имел о нем действительно полную и исчерпывающую информацию, поскольку жалобы дядюшки слышал едва ли раз в год. Но туда же, готов судить. Готов поверить…

— Все подростки таскаются по притонам и не хотят учиться, — отмахнулась Донна. 

Пьер нахмурился.

— Да, но если он действительно...

Байерли поднялся, задев бедром стол. Жалобно звякнули чашечки.

— Сэр, — сказал он сдавленным от злости голосом. — О вас тоже много чего говорят, можете мне поверить. Но позвольте один вопрос, сэр, — он помедлил мгновение, набирая в грудь воздуху, а потом перегнулся через стол, нависая над Пьером. — Вы переспали бы со своей сестрой?

Пьер поперхнулся. Донна издала какой-то неясный звук.

— Подумайте об этом хорошенько, сэр, прежде чем судить обо мне, — почти спокойно закончил Байерли.

И покинул гостиную.

 

Полтора часа спустя позвонила Донна.

— Ну ты и выступил, Бай. Хотя не могу не признать, это было действенно, — разглядывая его хмурое лицо, сказала она, и Бай расслышал в ее голосе нотки одобрения. — В общем, Пьер оплатит твое обучение, так что бери себя в руки и садись за книжки.

Байерли скривился. Желание вышвырнуть комм в окно все еще было очень сильным, и он даже думал было нажать на отбой, но тут Донна добавила:

— Лилия передает тебе привет.

Усмехнулась и отключилась. Комм мигнул и снова показал стандартную заставку.

Бай смотрел на нее, пока экран не погас.

 

2.  
Учиться Байерли, конечно же, не пошел. Сначала его изрядно деморализовала программа вступительных испытаний (да уж, Военная Академия — это вам не Мареннский колледж), а потом и вовсе оказалось, что шансов пройти медкомиссию у него почти нет, поскольку предварительный осмотр выявил у него дистрофию в какой-то там стадии. Байерли это весьма удивило, поскольку он, конечно, был тощий, но поесть при этом был совсем не дурак. Выход имелся — белковые коктейли, тренажерный зал, изнуряющие тренировки... Сначала Бай даже подумывал действительно заняться этим, чтобы назло отцу выйти из Академии красивым гордым военным (хотя после дяди Джеса военный мундир Форратьеров тоже был слегка запятнан, но всегда можно равняться на прадедушку, так?), но потом за ужином рядом снова материализовался Фред, и обнаружилось, что на свете есть дела поинтереснее.

Попойки с Френчами (про себя он продолжал их так звать) принесли Баю много новых знакомств, причем не только со столичным бомондом, но и с разнообразными веществами. В перерывах между загулами на экране комма неизменно возникала Донна (часто именно она и становилась причиной перерыва) и брала его с собой на какую-нибудь вечеринку в один из форских салонов. Бай познакомился с парой очаровательных девушек на выданье, потом с их не менее очаровательными братьями (не со всеми из них знакомство было таким уж приятным), потом с одной вечеринки его унесли (он помнил шершавость мундирного сукна под щекой, когда Кристоф, не церемонясь, нес его на плече к машине), а потом ему посчастливилось попасть под очи относительно молодой и очень богатой вдовы Форгригороф. На пол-лета она увезла его в свою загородную резиденцию, где кормила сырами и виноградом, и все преимущественно прямо в постели. Так что Бай так и не потолстел.

Наступил сентябрь, и Пьер получил неутешительное известие, что кузен никуда не поступил. Был небольшой скандал, во время которого Бай лишился содержания, а также убедился, что граф и вправду несколько нездоров психически. Донна смотрела на него сочувственно-осуждающе; Бай был легкомыслен, рассчитывая на свою вдову, но выяснилось, что осенью даже самые разлапистые помидоры увядают, так что вскоре он снова обнаружил себя сидящим в одиночестве в том самом ресторанчике, с которого все началось, с бокалом все такого же мерзкого коньяка в руке.

К несчастью, под всеми этими смешными трудностями разгульной жизни имелась куда более весомая причина для тоски: Лилия не писала ему. Кроме того привета, переданного через Донну вскоре после прибытия в Форбарр-Султану, он не получил от нее ни весточки за все эти полгода. В ответ на его расспросы Донна неизменно говорила, что у сестры все хорошо. Он старался думать, что Лили не поддерживает с ним связь для его же блага, или хотя бы для своего — в конце концов, кто знает, как ей стало доставаться от отца теперь, когда уехал Бай. Однако это самоубеждение работало плохо. Ему было тоскливо и грустно. И даже коньяк не помогал.

Он как раз думал о том, где бы достать чего-нибудь посущественнее, когда к нему подсел Грубер. Они были шапочно знакомы через компанию тех же Френчей, но Грубер никогда не нравился Байерли — на всеобщем богемном фоне он был как-то простоват. Наркотиков у него, скорее всего, тоже не водилось.

По головиду снова показывали регента; до коронации оставалось всего полтора месяца. Байерли уставился в экран — не то чтобы ему это было интересно, но демонстрация Груберу мнения насчет его персоны должна была быть доходчивой.

…или нет.

— Слышал, тебя подружка бросила, м-м? — спросил Грубер, вальяжно развалившись на стуле рядом.

Бай приподнял бровь и скопировал груберовский наглый взгляд. Такой нахальный заход отвлек его от черных мыслей, и это было то, что нужно.

— Какую из подружек ты имеешь в виду?

Грубер хохотнул.

— Ах да, ты же у нас плейбой... Ну, что содержания тебя лишили, хотя бы не будешь отрицать? Кузен граф-то у тебя один, — его взгляд вдруг сделался неприятно острым. Бай напрягся.

— Чего тебе надо, Грубер? — прямо спросил он, и это подсказало ему, что последний бокал коньяка был лишним — обычно у него находились силы отшивать людей более изящно. Но только не в пьяном виде.

— Мне? — Грубер был похож на кота, обожравшегося сметаны, и Байерли все сильнее это не нравилось. — А, может, это тебе что-нибудь нужно? Деньги, например?

— Я не трахаюсь за деньги, — сквозь зубы, но очень внятно проговорил Байерли. Он хотел подняться, но понял, что ноги его не очень-то слушаются.

Грубер глухо и оскорбительно рассмеялся.

— Ну конечно, о чем еще может думать наш золотой мальчик! Дался ты мне. Мне, детка, не задница твоя нужна, а голова. Слушать будешь?

Байерли, как раз закончивший ревизию всех систем организма и убедившийся, что организм этот на данный момент никуда не пойдет, посмотрел на Губера с омерзением и тоскливо вздохнул.

Впрочем, спустя десять минут выяснилось, Грубер действительно не хочет от него от него ничего такого. Развалясь на стуле, он с вальяжным любопытством принялся расспрашивать Бая о салонах, куда вводила его Донна; ответив на десяток дурацких вопросов вроде того, какой салон нынче самый популярный, какие темы самые модные, и где собирается больше всего дам, Байерли гнусно захихикал, с жалостью глядя на Грубера.

— Да ты никак себе фор-леди в невесты ищешь? Можешь и не мечтать об этом, форские дочки нынче очень переборчивы, даже на меня не очень-то глядят.

Грубер сложил губы трубочкой и издал оскорбительный звук.

— Ну ты сравнил жопу с пальцем. То ты, безденежный малец, и из третьей-то ветви семьи с треском выгнанный, а то я, мужчина с деньгами, в расцвете сил и лет...

Байерли сделалось так смешно, что он даже не дал себе труда задумался, а кто же такой Грубер на самом деле.

 

В следующий раз они встретились уже осмысленно — Грубер позвонил Байерли сам и предложил выпить. Бай, снова получивший от Донны втык, а потому сидевший на мели, был ему за приглашение благодарен.

Когда он вошел в ресторанчик, Грубер был уже там. На столе перед ним стоял запотевший графин какой-то настойки и огромное блюдо с жарким, затейливо украшенное зеленью. Завидев Бая, Грубер воткнул себе в рот два ростка зеленого лука на манер клыков и скорчил приветливо-жуткую морду. Бай закатил глаза.

Разговор снова зашел про салоны подружек Донны. Расспросив, хороши ли округлости у молодой леди Фортрифрани, Грубер, задумчиво возя по столешнице кончиком ножа, спросил:

— Ну, а к леди Форхалас ты не вхож?

— Не моего полета птичка, да и старше Донны на десять лет... — он удивленно пожал плечами. — А что тебе до нее? Влюбился что ли?

— Ага, — рассеянно откликнулся Грубер. — Вот как увидел на прошлогодней ярмарке, так и влюбился, совсем покой потерял. Ты вот что, — его взгляд снова стал цепким. — Ты попробуй ее увидать, а? Сестричку там попроси... А я в долгу не останусь, — он выразительно потер друг о друга большой и указательный пальцы.

Байерли, слишком изумленный и заинтригованный, чтобы отказаться от этого дурно пахнущего предложения, кивнул.

 

Так продолжалось почти до самой коронации. Байерли рассказывал Груберу о происходящем в форских салонах, Грубер угощал его выпивкой. От мысли о том, что Грубер ищет себе невесту, Байерли постепенно перешел к мысли, что тот — наводчик шайки домушников, что его некоторым образом встревожило. Но пока что в столице было тихо и обходилось без грабежей.

На коронацию он попал неожиданно для себя — Пьер, всю осень бывший букой, непонятно с чего вдруг решил блеснуть величием рода. Байерли, одетый в мундир фамильных цветов Форратьеров, стоял за его спиной всю церемонию и имел отличный обзор. 

Молодой император в жизни был еще большим красавчиком, чем казалось по головиду. Облик лорда-регента, крупного седеющего мужчины, внушал благоговение. В воздухе чувствовалось напряжение — копившееся в свете все эти месяцы до коронации, теперь оно достигло своего пика. Байерли вспомнил, какие только прогнозы не озвучивались в форских салонах. Лорд-регент не отдаст власть. Лорд-регент объявит военный переворот. Императора Грегора застрелят прямо на церемонии, как какого-то там президента с древней Земли...

Ну нет, это не должно быть так просто, подумал Бай, оглядывая толпу. Зрение вдруг переключилось — так бывало, если смотришь на трехмерную картинку, с первого взгляда просто мешанина пятен, а потом что-то смещается, и видишь бабочку или слона... Он заметил, что в толпе помимо охраны тут и там есть какой-нибудь невыразительный, очень обычный, но как-то по-особенному сосредоточенный человек. Ну конечно, понял он. СБ.

Словно в ответ на его мысли, из-за колонны на мгновение показался невзрачный худой мужчина в дворцовом мундире с Глазами Гора на воротнике; он оглядел зал странным рассеянным взглядом, а потом обменялся с лордом-регентом едва заметным кивком.

Лишь спустя мгновение до Байерли дошло, что он видит перед собой того самого Саймона Иллиана.

 

На праздничном фуршете к нему подошел Ришар. В последний раз они виделись в Зимнепраздник на семейной встрече в особняке на Западном побережье — это было как раз за пару месяцев до того, как Бая вышвырнули вон. В столице Баю удавалось Ришара избегать, но сейчас отступать было некуда. Он окатил кузена хмурым взглядом.

— Здравствуй, Байерли! — проникновенно сказал Ришар, разглядывая его с любопытством таксидермиста. — А ты изменился! Вырос, что ли?..

Бай в свою очередь оглядел его с ног до головы. Ришару было сейчас чуть за тридцать; военная форма великолепно сидела на нем, а на воротнике поблескивали капитанские кубики. Ришар служил в Генштабе, и, судя по всему, дела у него шли хорошо.

— Здравствуй, кузен, — Байерли не удосужился изобразить милую улыбку. — Я вижу, тебя можно поздравить? — он кивнул на его воротник.

Ришар рассмеялся.

— О, ты отстал от жизни, мой маленький Бай, — откликнулся он, — звание я получил больше полугода назад.

Он чуть придвинулся и доверительно понизил голос.

— Примерно тогда, когда тебя выгнали из дома. Как же так, малыш? — его взгляд сделался вопросительным.

Манера Ришара корчить из себя доброго дядюшку взбесила Бая.

— Так получилось, — ласково оскалясь, ответил он.

— О. И что же, ты за все это время не получил ни весточки от семьи? Даже о свадьбе? — Ришар сочувственно улыбался. На сердце у Бая похолодело.

— О какой свадьбе? — медленно переспросил он.

— Но как же, малыш, — кузен едва не всплеснул руками. — О свадьбе Лилии!

Бай застыл, неверяще глядя на Ришара. Что?..

— Хм, — Ришар нахмурился. Выглядело так, будто он действительно озадачен. — Тебе, что, даже не сказали? Лилию выдали замуж в начале весны — за симпатичного богатого фора с Южного континента. Буквально через месяц после твоего… отъезда. Я слышал, у них все хорошо. Настолько, что очень скоро ты обзаведешься племянничком! Кстати, Бай… — он склонился к самому уху оцепеневшего Байерли. — Если ты действительно трахнул свою сестренку, то, может быть, это будет и не племянничек, а? 

Черная пелена застила глаза Бая. Он не помнил, как размахнулся, но это было и неважно — Ришар без труда перехватил метивший в его челюсть кулак.

— Ну-ну, подраться на коронации императора — плохая идея, — шепнул он, сжимая пальцы на запястье Бая так, что кожа побелела. — Держи себя в руках, малыш.

Разжав ладонь, он отступил, издевательски кивнул и исчез в толпе.

Бай, в ярости глядя ему вслед, подумал, что когда-нибудь непременно его убьет.

 

По-видимому, заметив неладное даже с другой стороны фуршетного стола, к нему подошла Донна.

— Если ты будешь так дергаться каждый раз, когда у Ришара что-то слетает с его поганого языка, ты кончишь в сумасшедшем доме согласно лучшим традициям нашей семьи, — сказала она. — На вот, лучше выпей.

Он бездумно отхлебнул; игристое вино показалось ему прокисшим.

— Наш Ришар, — продолжила Донна, — в последнее время много возомнил о себе, присоединившись к «ястребам». Военная партия, только поглядите! Впрочем, чем выше наш дорогой кузен заберется, тем больнее ему будет падать. А я не сомневаюсь, — ее глаза сверкнули, — что в конце концов он поскользнется на собственном дерьме и упадет.

— Донна, — Байерли прервал ее речь. Его голос едва заметно подрагивал. — Почему ты мне не сказала? О Лили?

Он вскинул взгляд, и Донна закусила губу.

— Вы ведь все знали, да? Ты, Пьер, Ришар... Все знали, но не сказали мне ничего!

— Пьеру, поверь мне, на все плевать с высокой колокольни и на это в том числе. Что касается тебя... — она мгновение помолчала, — Лили сама попросила меня не говорить тебе. Скрывать как можно дольше.

— Но почему?!

Стоявшие неподалеку дамы вздрогнули, и Бай понял, что кричит. Он сделал шаг назад. 

Донна поморщилась.

— Я бы посоветовала тебе спросить у нее самой, но, боюсь, на Южном континенте уже глубокая ночь. Да и ее супруг вряд ли обрадуется.

Байерли вздрогнул.

— Почему, — тихо переспросил он с упорством маньяка, — почему ее выдали замуж? Ей ведь всего шестнадцать!

Теперь уже в глазах Донны мелькнула злость.

— Возможно, чтобы прикрыть весь этот безобразный скандал. Чтобы спасти ее репутацию. А!.. — она махнула рукой. — Ты не поймешь. Ты, как и любой мужчина, можешь перепортить сколько угодно курочек, и максимум, что тебя заставят сделать — это жениться на подпорченном товаре. Для девушки же из форской семьи репутация — все. Твой отец был в восторге, когда Ришар нашел для него этот вариант... Поменьше думай о себе, вот что! Вокруг тебя не вертится земля, Бай.

Резко развернувшись на каблуках, она исчезла в толпе. Байерли, бессмысленно крутя в руках опустевший бокал, остался обдумывать услышанное.

Он мог понять все, кроме одного. Почему Лили не сказала ему?

Почему она ничего ему не сказала?

 

3.  
Он ушел в запой и был вынужден выйти из него лишь неделю спустя — в доме одновременно кончились еда, деньги и алкоголь.

Обнаружить это было весьма неприятно. Немного посидев на первом подвернувшемся стуле в кухне, Бай поднялся и подошел к окну. За стеклом, которое недурно было бы помыть, белело неясное время суток — то ли раннее предзимнее утро, то ли подступающий вечер. Одуряюще пахло кофе — он рассыпал его, когда рылся в ящиках в поисках спиртного. Байерли остановил свой взгляд на маленькой автоматической кофеварке — одном из его первых столичных приобретений — и облизнул пересохшие губы.

Пару часов спустя он снова сидел за кухонным столом и, морщась, прокручивал в памяти список своих побед за последние дни. Закатить истерику Донне — сделано. Потерять человеческий облик — сделано. Трижды попытаться позвонить сестре и трижды же нарваться на автоответчик — сделано.

Звякнула ложечка, когда он опустил ее на блюдце. Он был уже умыт, относительно свеж, но руки все еще слегка дрожали. Предательски забурчало в животе.

Прислушавшись к стенаниям своего организма, он решил начать возвращение к жизни с самых насущных нужд.

 

По дороге в свой излюбленный ресторанчик Бай несколько раз попытался вызвать по комму Грубера, но тот не отвечал. В заведении его тоже не оказалось.

Назревала проблема. Бай минут десять пытался уговорить бармена покормить его в долг, но тот неожиданно для Форратьера продемонстрировал ему и так довольно внушительный счет выпитого за неделю и так и не оплаченного. Байерли не помнил, что он ходил пить в ресторан, но кислое лицо бармена в ответ на уточняющие вопросы подтвердило его худшие опасения. В частности, оказалось, что Грубер исчез с радаров не просто так, а после того, как Бай за совместным распитием вдруг впал в ярость и дал ему в морду.

И этого я тоже не помню, хотел было пожаловаться Бай, но передумал.

Можно было позвонить Фреду, но осторожный опрос бармена подтвердил, что он успел поругаться и с Френчами. Еще оставалась пара приятелей-форов из окружения Донны, но Бай представил себе, как его начнут расспрашивать о ссоре с Ришаром, и увял.

Вариантов оставалось два. Позвонить Донне или позвонить Пьеру. Он как раз размышлял над тем, какая из опций противна ему больше, когда к стойке подошел незнакомый молодой человек.

— Прошу прощения... — улыбка у парня была мягкой и немного застенчивой. — Я сидел вон там и случайно услышал ваш разговор. Извините, если покажусь навязчивым, но... — он опустил взгляд, а потом поднял на Бая чистые серые глаза: — Вы позволите вас угостить?

 

За последующий час Байерли узнал, что молодого человека зовут Карл Швайгер, и он приехал в Форбарр-Султану совсем недавно — за несколько месяцев жизни в столице его легкий северный акцент еще не успел выветриться. Ему было двадцать, но выглядел он семнадцатилетним — изящный, тоненький, с мягкими пепельными волосами и чистой светлой кожей. Оказалось, что он переехал в этот квартал всего с неделю как — и, конечно же, попал ровно на дебоши Байерли.

— Обычно я веду себя гораздо приличнее, — болезненно улыбаясь, сказал ему Бай, когда подали десерт. — У меня были... личные трудности.

— О-о, — опустив глаза, протянул Карл, но в пошлые расспросы пускаться не стал. Байерли оценил его тактичность и, меняя тему, поинтересовался, не поступать ли в Военную Академию приехал молодой провинциал.

— О нет, — рассмеялся тот. — Я не стремлюсь к военной славе. Я занимаюсь программированием комм-систем. И, смею надеяться, достиг в этом некоторых высот.

Вскоре Байерли, оценив цвет его кредитки, убедился, что юноша, по-видимому, и впрямь неплохо зарабатывает себе на жизнь. К концу обеда они были почти друзьями, так что Бай предложил свои услуги гида по району, и они вышли прогуляться, но начавшийся снег быстро загнал их снова в какой-то бар.

Карл смеялся; его щеки порозовели от холода. Они выпили горячего вина и снова вышли наружу, и бродили так до темноты — то выходя на улицы, то отогреваясь в барчиках и кафе.

После ужина Карл пригласил Бая к себе выпить рюмочку-другую, и Бай не стал отказываться — в конце концов, в собственном жилище его ждал чудовищный беспорядок.

Квартирка Карла оказалась в одном из соседних переулочков, недалеко от дома самого Байерли. Она была чуть меньше и более современно обставлена; после долгой пешей прогулки Байерли особенно оценил прелесть глубокого анатомического кресла с ненавязчивым массажным режимом. А когда Карл принес ему бокал коньяка, жизнь и вовсе сделалась райской.

В качестве ответной любезности Бай продолжил расспрашивать юношу о работе; тот немедленно расцвел и затараторил. Увы, в его речах, насыщенных профессиональными терминами, Байерли понимал мало. Тогда Карл взял комм-планшет, присел на подлокотник его кресла и принялся демонстрировать разноцветные, очень красивые, но еще менее понятные трехмерные модели.

Они выпили еще коньяку; открывая очередной программистский шедевр, Карл покачнулся и, рассмеявшись, сполз Байерли на колени.

Глаза у него были серые, опушенные светлыми ресницами. На белой коже при таком приближении стали видны россыпи едва заметных веснушек. Влажные губы не были ни тонкими, ни пухлыми, и Баю совершенно естественным образом пришло в голову попробовать их на вкус.

Осознание происходящего, как обычно, когда Бай был пьян, запаздывало. Уже целуя Карла, он подумал, что, вероятно, сейчас получит в морду, но Карл обманул его ожидания. Он с готовностью ответил на поцелуй и обвил шею Бая руками.

Планшет скатился куда-то вбок, но они не обратили на него внимания — Байерли был слишком занят ощущением тяжести чужого тела у него на коленях. Как с девчонкой, только... лучше. Его захлестнуло какое-то пьянящее чувство; вскоре он понял, что это власть.

Одежда Карла полетела в сторону довольно быстро — уж с чем-с чем, а с координацией у Бая, даже пьяного, проблем никогда не было. Так стало еще лучше: Карл теперь сидел у него на коленях лицом к лицу, и Бай мог гладить и ласкать его стройное податливое тело. Швайгер только постанывал, подставляясь по грубоватые прикосновения Бая, и пытался расстегнуть на нем штаны. Когда его усилия увенчались успехом, застонал уже Байерли. Сжав в ладони оба их члена, Карл запрокинул голову и прикусил губу; его пальцы будто бы лучше самого Бая знали, как доставить удовольствие.

Какое-то время Байерли еще пытался контролировать происходящее, прижимая к себе разгоряченного Швайгера и целуя его смеющиеся губы. Но в какой-то момент рука Карла исчезла, сам он приподнялся...

Бай глухо застонал, чувствуя, как его член скользит между скользких ягодиц Карла, и головка без какого-либо усилия проникает внутрь. Так... тесно. Сладко. Байерли вцепился в плечи Карла — и медленно, настойчиво опустил его на себя.

Его резкий выдох сквозь зубы смешался с долгим сдерживаемым стоном Карла. Они на мгновение замерли — пальцы Бая, впившиеся в белую кожу. Лоб Карла, прижимающийся к его лбу; — а потом начали двигаться — осторожно, слитно, отвечая друг другу, и это было так хорошо, и становилось все лучше… И лучше…

Должно быть, они оба потеряли голову и отдались лихорадочным, жадным рывкам, быстро приведшим их к разрядке. Бай пришел в себя, прижимаясь щекой к чужому плечу. На нем в точно такой же позе расслабленно лежал Карл. Перед глазами плавали черные круги; по телу все еще звенели отголоски только что пережитого удовольствия.

— В душ, — тихо пробормотал Карл. — И спать.

Мягкие прохладные губы коснулись щеки, и Байерли понял, что глупо улыбается.

 

Это оказалось именно то, что нужно. Байерли спал, ел, трахался с Карлом, наблюдал, как он работает. Карл был мягок, весел и ненавязчив; и не то чтобы Байерли влюбился, нет, но... Ему удавалось почти не думать о Лили; о том, что она, должно быть, уже родила.

Пару недель спустя Карл гордо сообщил, что ему доверили какую-то невероятно ответственную задачу по наладке внутренних коммуникационных сетей, и что теперь они будут видеться только по вечерам, но если Бай хочет, он может переехать к нему. Бай, уже привыкший засыпать с ним рядом после хорошего секса, отказываться не стал.

Так прошла еще неделя, хотя субъективно Баю казалось, что едва ли не год: время, не запинаясь ни о какие дела, текло неторопливо, и Байерли, целыми днями сидя в облюбованном глубоком кресле с комм-планшетом, никак ему не мешал. Он читал древний земной эпос «Одиссея» и чувствовал себя счастливым.

В тот день, когда Бай как раз дочитывал последнюю страницу, мелодичный звон охранной системы предупредил о возвращении хозяина. Бай потянулся, предвкушая отличное продолжение вечера, но Карл, появившийся в дверях, был неожиданно бледен и встрепан. Молча глядя на Бая лихорадочно блестящими глазами, он принялся стягивать с себя заиндевелый шарф, но руки, покрасневшие от холода, почему-то его не слушались.

Бай напрягся.

— Что случилось? — подойдя, он помог любовнику избавиться от шарфа и потянул было с него пальто, но Карл вдруг дернулся, вырываясь у него из рук.

— Мне надо бежать, Бай, — прошептал он. — За мной идут.

Он бросился собирать вещи, бессистемно хватая то одно, то другое. Бай замер было; потом пошел за ним.

— Кто идет? Карл, остановись и объясни, в чем дело.

Карл не слушал. Заскочив в спальню, покидал в сумку свои комм-линки; потом, застонав, отбросил ее. Байерли поймал его за руки.

— Карл, — для убедительности он слегка тряхнул Швайгера. — Объясни мне, что случилось, и я тебе помогу.

— Поможешь?.. Ну да, ведь твой брат граф!.. — на мгновение лицо Швайгера озарила безумная надежда, но тут же угасла. — Нет. Даже граф не спасет от них...

Он вдруг сам схватил Бая за руки и с мольбой взглянул ему в лицо.

— Это была плохая работа, Бай. Я сразу понял, но все равно продолжил... Я взломал внутреннюю сеть имперской казны, — его глаза были совсем огромными. Впрочем, у Бая теперь тоже. — СБ засекла взлом. Пока они еще не знают, кто именно все провернул, но это лишь дело времени. Надо успеть улететь. Летим со мной, Бай! — у него задрожали губы. — Мы убежим на Джексон... Заказчик дал мне щедрую предоплату. Пожалуйста, Бай!

Байерли сглотнул. Карл обчистил имперскую казну? И хочет бежать?

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Послушай, Карл, — сказал он самым успокаивающим тоном. — Если ты признаешься сам и расскажешь все честно, все будет не так плохо, ведь настоящую ответственность понесет заказчик! А если ты сбежишь... Это будет предательство. Предательство империи. И его тебе не простят.

— Нет! Ты фор, ты не понимаешь... — он истерически рассмеялся, вырываясь из хватки Байерли. — Это тебе, Форратьеру, ничего не будет. А меня упекут на рудники...

Он снова принялся собирать вещи. Байерли наблюдал за ним с тревогой. Он, конечно же, не собирался лететь со Швайгером, но и просто отпустить его?.. Это, несомненно, пособничество. Ради того, что между ними было… Как далеко он способен зайти?

Почему-то вспомнился молодой император, красивый и напряженный — такой, каким Бай видел его на коронации.

— Карл, — голос неожиданно отказал ему, и он прочистил горло. — Ты не можешь улететь. Если понадобится, я свяжу тебя.

Швайгер замер, согнувшись над сумкой. Потом оглянулся; Байерли показалось, его взгляд ранит навылет, прямо в сердце.

— Нет, Бай, — с мольбой прошептал Карл. — Не сдавай меня им. Во имя всего, что было...

— Карл, ты не понимаешь, — как можно спокойнее сказал Байерли. — Имперская казна — это пенсии ветеранам. Это бесплатная медицина. Это еда для сирот. Если ты признаешься сейчас, будет шанс все исправить. СБ вычислит заказчика. Вернет деньги. Ты не должен бежать, Карл...

— Да... Да, конечно... — голос Карла угас. Он еще ниже склонился над сумкой.

Бай, озаренный надеждой, шагнул к нему. Карл повел плечами, развернулся — и Байерли увидел дуло, направленное ему в грудь. 

Сделать он, конечно, ничего не успел. Сверкнула белая вспышка. Комната покачнулась и завалилась набок; Бай понял, что лежит на полу. Теоретически под ним был мягкий ковер, но практически он этого не чувствовал. Он мог только наблюдать, как Карл подходит и присаживается рядом на корточки, протягивает руку — проверить пульс. Потом, все еще глядя ему в лицо, достает комм-линк и говорит в микрофон:

— Все.

Зашипела, открываясь, дверь, и через секунду Бай увидел перед собой чьи-то ботинки. Потом над головой раздался неожиданно знакомый голос.

— Что ж, неплохо, — сказал Грубер. — Но мямля, и реакция ни к черту.

— Это легко исправимо! — весело откликнулся Карл.

Его взяли под локти и пересадили на кресло. Грубер вошел в его поле зрения; он на ходу заряжал инъектор какой-то ампулой.

«Будут допрашивать?.. Убьют?» — в ужасе подумал Байерли, но после прикосновения инъектора к сгибу локтя боль не пришла. Наоборот — Бай почувствовал прилив энергии, а тело начало покалывать — действие парализатора проходило.

Карл склонился над ним, осторожно коснулся щеки — Бай отдернулся. Лучше уж смотреть на Грубера, чем... на предателя.

Грубер сочувственно ухмыльнулся ему. И тогда Бай наконец заметил то, на что не обратил внимания в первый момент их сегодняшней встречи.

На Грубере была темно-зеленая военная форма с Глазами Гора на воротнике. 

 

Часть II

1.  
Некоторое время спустя Байерли вспоминал это происшествие уже со смехом. Как он порывался дать Груберу в морду! Как орал на них обоих! Как виновато, со скрытым весельем в глазах, улыбался Карл…

У Карла, которого на самом деле звали Антуан, как выяснилось, имелась невеста. Проверка Байерли была его последним заданием подобного рода. Неожиданно глубоко задетый этой новостью, Бай потратил все моральные силы на то, чтобы свою обиду скрыть, а потому все остальное воспринял уже довольно спокойно.

Грубер предложил ему работу на СБ — Байерли это польстило. Конечно, он понимал, что внутренние дела — это отнюдь не то же самое, что почетная военная разведка или наивные шпионские приключения вымышленного Джемса Форбонда. Внутренние дела — всегда с душком.

Но он вдруг ясно почувствовал: на самом деле его приезд в столицу, его нежелание поступать в Академию, его загулы — это просто побег от себя. От своей боли после всего того, что случилось дома. И, возможно, Грубер дает ему шанс получше, чем предлагают Донна и Пьер.

Он согласился. Грубер озвучил задачу, которая теперь, задним числом, и так была ясна: от Байерли требовалась информация из форских кругов среднего уровня: благодаря Донне, Пьеру и своей фамилии в целом он был вхож во многие дома, недоступные пусть даже и выслужившимся, но простолюдинам.

Задание было простым, а на деле оказалось еще и увлекательным. С детства склонный к наблюдениям за людьми, Бай с интересом слушал, смотрел, запоминал; иногда по приказу Грубера вбрасывал ту или иную тему для разговора, а затем анализировал результаты.

Не то чтобы до того он не знал о всей сложности барраярского общественного устройства, но лишь сейчас ему удалось рассмотреть все множество пронизывающих социум слоев. Это были политические партии, общественные движения, профсоюзы, сообщества по интересам, родственно-дружеские круги. Он обнаружил, что офицерство, уже более чем на шестьдесят процентов состоящее из простолюдинов, довольно активно противостоит институту форства; что старый лидер партии изоляционистов действительно всерьез предлагает взорвать ведущий с планеты ПВ-туннель; что истинные рычаги влияния на форов, как это ни странно, во многом находится в руках женщин, всегда знающих, кого на ком следует женить.

Тем временем, в политике кое-что изменилось — хотя некоторые считали, что не изменилось ничего. Буквально через месяц после того как лорд Форкосиган сложил с себя регентские полномочия, премьер-министр Фортала подал в отставку. Указом императора Форкосиган занял его пост.

Реакция публики была предсказуема. Многие говорили, что Форкосиган надавил на Форталу, а то и на самого императора. Но Бай, недавно видевший старого премьер-министра на одном из официальных приемов, собственными глазами увидел, что тот действительно уже совсем плох. Байерли не знал, сколько в точности Фортале лет, но был готов допустить, что старикан родился еще до цетагандийского вторжения.

Как бы там ни было, главное место в правительстве занял бывший регент. Произошли еще кое-какие перестановки, давшие некоторым повод поворчать, что Форкосиган везде сует своих людей. Довольно сильно перемены сказались на Совете Графов: раскол между партиями стал еще более явственным: кто-то присоединился к центристской коалиции, кто-то наоборот сменил нейтралитет на консерватизм; военная партия «ястребов» привлекала все больше форов.

Ради того чтобы выяснить, чем эти «ястребы» так хороши, Бай пошел на великую жертву: он изобразил примирение с Ришаром. Дело было на приеме у графа Форсмита; Ришар был пьян, а потому безбожно болтал. Из его многословных речей Байерли понял, что военные настроены против «разожравшейся» СБ и подозревают Форкосигана, «ставленника Эзара», в скором возвращении на сцену Министерства политвоспитания. Другими словами, военных не устраивал ничей контроль, они сами хотели контролировать все.

Задания Байерли по-прежнему получал от Грубера. В отличие от гражданского осведомителя Бая, Грубер был агентом штатным, работающим под глубоким прикрытием. Он координировал агентурную сеть в столичной богемной среде. После раскрытия перед Байерли его манеры никоим образом не изменились: они по-прежнему встречались в ресторанчике, а иногда и заходили к Баю пропустить рюмочку-другую. В такие моменты Бай обычно получал новое задание или отчитывался в старом — все в том же завуалированном виде разговора ни о чем.

Он не возражал — ему все еще казалось, что он играет в какую-то увлекательную игру.

 

Эта иллюзия пошла трещинами весной, когда за подготовку Бая впервые взялись всерьез. Его и еще пару осведомителей, с которыми ему предстояло работать в связке, поздним вечером привезли на тайную тренировочную базу СБ; прикрытием для Бая служила вечеринка, действительно проходившая неподалеку. Когда молчаливый таксист просто провез его мимо, дальше, к заброшенному полуразрушенному пансионату, Байерли только и смог, что разочарованно застонать.

Главный корпус пансионата внутри был вовсе не такой развалюхой, какой казался снаружи, однако вечеринкой там и не пахло. В шесть утра их разбудили; военный паек, поданный на завтрак, скорее приглушал, чем возбуждал аппетит, а кофе был откровенно дерьмовым. До полудня им читали лекции по психологии и социологии в маленьком полутемном и душном кабинете; Байерли клевал носом и никак не мог уловить суть.

Потом был короткий перерыв на обед. На сей раз еды было больше, но на вкус и на вид она мало чем отличалась от уже виденной Байерли серой завтрачной каши. После перерыва начался практический тренинг; под присмотром лектора с нашивками военного врача они отрабатывали друг на друге сомнительные приемы психологического воздействия и защиты. СБшник кивал, хмурился и что-то черкал в планшет.

К шести часам, когда все это закончилось, и их снова развели по комнатам, Байерли чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон. Поэтому, наплевав на настоятельную рекомендацию сидеть внутри и отдыхать перед вечерним показом учебного фильма, он выглянул за дверь, осмотрелся и выскользнул в коридор. Ему настойчиво казалось, что он чувствует доносящийся откуда-то запах кофе — нормального хорошего кофе. Его вымотанное подсознание нарисовало холл для отдыха, чахлую пальму в кадке и его — вожделенный кофейный автомат, и Байерли душой и телом устремился навстречу мечте.

Завернув за угол, он действительно обнаружил небольшую рекреацию, но никаких пальм и автоматов там не нашлось — все те же голые выкрашенные противной коричневой краской стены и обшарпанный пластиковый пол. Однако аромат иллюзией не был. У окна, разговаривая с утренним лектором, стоял невысокий худощавый человек лет сорока, коротко стриженный, рыжеватый, в штатском костюме, впрочем, не скрывающем военной выправки. В его руке испускала парок кружка с кофе.

Байерли внутренне застонал. Хотя, возможно, что и вслух — две головы повернулись к нему, и светлые внимательные глаза обладателя кружки встретились с глазами Байерли. Странный, будто бы немного рассеянный взгляд...

Байерли узнал его мгновенно, хотя видел всего один раз на коронации, очень издалека, и там Иллиан был в форме. Пока он смотрел, взгляд шефа СБ тоже изменился — возможно, он достал информацию о Байерли из своего чипа, а возможно, просто оценил встрепанный и задолбанный вид своего начинающего агента. Как бы там ни было, случилось немыслимое: уголок губ Саймона Иллиана чуть дрогнул — и буквально на пару миллиметров поднялся вверх. А потом шеф снова повернулся к своему собеседнику.

Байерли сам не понял, как опять оказался за углом. Прижавшись спиной к стене, он облизнул пересохшие губы.

Сердце отчего-то колотилось как безумное.

Только сейчас, увидев Саймона Иллиана, Байерли по-настоящему понял, что действительно будет работать на СБ.

 

Не то чтобы Байерли никогда не задумывался, кто стоит на самом верху пирамиды имперской Службы Безопасности. Но до встречи на тренировочной базе Иллиан был для него фигурой скорее вымышленной, чем реальной. Тем изумительнее было увидеть его вот так, запросто — в гражданском, с кофе, с улыбкой, притаившейся в самых уголках губ. Улыбкой, которая открыла Байерли страшный секрет: Саймон Иллиан — тоже человек.

Оставшийся день тренинга он провел в состоянии крайней сосредоточенности и, похоже, произвел некоторое впечатление на военврача — помечая результаты Байерли, тот уже не хмурился, а вполне одобрительно кивал.

Дома Байерли походил из угла в угол, борясь с искушением. Имеет ли он право копать информацию относительно своего начальства? А, в конце концов, агент он или где?!

Он открыл комм и углубился в изучение поисковой выдачи. На экране замелькали фотографии: Саймон Иллиан на приеме по случаю дня рождения императора: полускрыт колонной, красно-синий мундир сидит безупречно, но, судя по сосредоточенному выражению лица, Иллиану все равно. Дворцовый Зимнепраздник года четыре назад. Здесь Иллиана видно хорошо — он куда-то идет вдоль стены, придерживая пальцем микронаушник. Снимок из выпускного альбома военного училища... На него Байерли смотрел дольше всего. В конце концов он счел, что возраст прибавил шефу Иллиану шарма: простоватое и округлое в молодости лицо теперь выглядело более волевым благодаря морщинкам и выделившимся скулам, а русым волосам очень шла пробивающаяся целыми прядями седина.

Саймону Иллиану было сейчас пятьдесят; он возглавлял имперскую СБ вот уже семнадцать лет. Из публичной справки также можно было узнать, что он окончил военное училище и был в числе нескольких добровольцев, которым на планете Иллирика по приказу императора Эзара был установлен экспериментальный чип эйдетической памяти. Единственный выживший среди них, он служил личным ассистентом при императоре Эзаре, затем во время эскобарской кампании был прикомандирован к коммодору Форкосигану. После смерти императора Эзара получил чин коммандера и был переведен на должность личного помощника капитана Негри, тогдашнего начальника СБ. Иллиан отвечал за личную безопасность регента; однако вскоре случился Фордариановский переворот, Негри погиб, и регент назначил Иллиана главой СБ. Молниеносная, немыслимая карьера для тридцатилетнего простолюдина, пусть даже и с эйдетическим чипом в голове.

Однако все эти семнадцать лет Иллиан справлялся, что подтверждало его незаурядные способности. За эти годы он, как и Негри, превратился в своего рода легенду; этому, в частности, способствовали полномочия императорского Голоса, право личного доклада императору Грегору, а также нежелание Иллиана принимать новые звания — он, как и Негри, до сих пор оставался капитаном, хотя его должность по сути соответствовала вице-адмиральской.

И вот с этим самым человеком Бай нос к носу столкнулся в затрапезной рекреации тренировочной базы и, кажется, насмешил его своим встрепанным видом и жаждущим взглядом.

Задумчиво потрогав погорячевшую скулу, Бай полистал поисковую выдачу еще. Любопытство кошку сгубит… На всех оставшихся фотографиях Иллиан был запечатлен во время исполнения служебных обязанностей. Ни одного светского выхода, ни прогулки, ни даже посещения магазина.

Похоже, у шефа СБ Саймона Иллиана не было личной жизни. Или же он мастерски ее скрывал.

 

В следующий раз, когда они увиделись с Грубером, Байерли повезло — он удостоился чести быть приглашенным к нему. Конечно, эта маленькая квартирка на самой границе исторического квартала не была настоящим домом Грубера, однако было видно, что она обжита и даже довольно ухоженна, чего не особенно ожидаешь от холостяка.&#8232;  
Грубер предложил Байерли выпить. Бай насторожился — и угадал: на лице Грубера, усевшегося напротив, было явственно написано желание завести разговор по душам.

— Итак, уже полгода ты приносишь пользу Родине, сынок, — Грубер усмехнулся, выразительно качнув бокалом. — Моя обязанность, как куратора, — в частности, периодически выяснять, в порядке ли внутренний мир у моих юных и не очень друзей. Так что можешь излить на меня все, что у тебя там накопилось за это время. Не переживай, эта квартира полностью чиста от жучков.

Байерли, в легком замешательстве, улыбнулся в ответ. О, у него были вопросы. Если быть точным, один большой вопрос. С той встречи на тренировочной базе он задался целью — он собирал информацию, слухи, домыслы, что угодно, о шефе СБ. И результаты порой были слегка… ошеломляющими.

— А это правда, что Иллиан спит в специальном шкафу, подключив свой чип в розетку? — с совершенно серьезным лицом спросил он, повторяя шутку, услышанную в свете. В ней еще было политическое продолжение: по мнению шутников, шкаф этот стоял в спальне премьер-министра Форкосигана.

Грубер, по-видимому, уже знакомый с народным творчеством, поморщился.

— Я тебя серьезно спросил, Бай.

— Я тоже вполне серьезен, — Байерли пожал плечами. — Видишь ли, я заметил, что анекдоты о шефе СБ в последнее время принимают какую-то однообразную направленность, а именно — намекают на особую преданность Иллиана бывшему регенту.

— И ты, значит, достаточно подрос, чтобы возжелать делать выводы самостоятельно, — Грубер хмыкнул. — Ладно. Я расскажу тебе все, что следует знать об Иллиане. Вдруг и вправду выйдет толк?

Он, отставив свой стакан на подлокотник, с наслаждением и хрустом потянулся.

— Иллиан, — наставительным тоном сказал он, — как тебе наверняка известно, по приказу императора Эзара получил иллирийский эйдетический чип и несколько лет служил доверенным императорским секретарем. Потом — возглавил личную охрану лорда-регента. В тот год, когда началась Фордариановская заварушка, Негри был убит, а регент Форкосиган, спасая маленького императора Грегора, отступил на базу Тейнери, где вскоре сделалось понятно, что всю структуру придется восстанавливать из руин. Иллиану, который тогда был уже заместителем Негри, как раз удалось выбраться из столицы, и граф Форкосиган тут же нагрузил его всеми проблемами СБ. На военном положении особо-то не повыбираешь, кого, а? — по губам Грубера проскользнула усмешка.

— Ты забыл упомянуть об Эскобарской войне… — пробормотал Бай. Нахмурившись, он покусал губу. — Ходят слухи, что между графом Форкосиганом и Иллианом что-то есть.

Грубер расхохотался. Он хохотал громко, со вкусом, хлопая ладонью по подлокотнику. Угомонившись, он с легкой жалостью поглядел на Байерли.

— Знаешь, какой анекдот рассказывают в СБ? Придумал как-то Негри для особо важных сотрудников завести специальный бордель и пришел с этой идеей к императору. Император покивал — дело нужное, и давай планировать: для старших офицеров СБ обеспечить таких-то баб. Для политвоспитания таких-то. Для службы дворцовой охраны — третьих. А для моего секретаря Иллиана… Найдите, говорит, слепоглухонемую бабу. Потом задумался, помолчал, нахмурился. Нет, говорит. Даже слепоглухонемая баба гостайну записать может, а рубить ей руки как-то уж не те времена. Так что, Негри, записывайте: для Иллиана обеспечить овцу.

Грубер снова расхохотался, но Байерли только поморщился — анекдот не показался ему смешным.

— В общем, Форратьер, ты слушать-то слушай, но думай, что на веру-то принимать, — посерьезнев, Грубер постучал себя согнутым пальцем по лбу. — Иллиан, считай, живет на работе. Никто его никогда ни с женщиной, ни с мужчиной не видал.

— Но это же жуткая жизнь, — пробормотал Бай.

— Может, и жуткая, — покачал головой Грубер, — да только тебе-то что?

Байерли промолчал.

 

2.  
С тех пор он видел Саймона Иллиана еще пару раз — снова в официальной обстановке: по головиду на церемонии приема послов (впрочем, камера на нем почти не задержалась), и на заседании Совета Графов, куда Бай немыслимыми ухищрениями заставил Пьера его протащить.

Заседание было посвящено вступлению Эйрела Форкосигана в Совет на правах графа. Увы, вот уже пару недель свет обсуждал два печальных события в семье премьер-министра: кончину Петра Форкосигана и провал Майлза Форкосигана на вступительных испытаниях в Военную Академию. Поговаривали, что дед не выдержал публичного позора внука-мутанта; Байерли, впрочем, уже знал, что физические недостатки сына Эйрела Форкосигана вызваны солтоксиновой атакой на регентскую чету. Именно графиня Форкосиган, бетанка, впервые использовала на Барраяре маточный репликатор для рождения фор-лорда. Теперь, семнадцать лет спустя, это не то чтобы было распространено повсеместно, но многие пользовались. Бай задумался о сестре: насколько он знал от Донны, Лилия вынашивала ребенка сама.

Отвлекаясь от мыслей о сестре (за все это время она так ни разу и не позвонила ему), Бай обратил взгляд вниз. Его посадили в самом дальнем ряду на галерее, но он не жаловался — оттуда было прекрасно видно стоящего сбоку, почти за скамьями графов, Иллиана. Шеф СБ смотрел на Форкосигана.

Как Байерли ни старался, за это время ему так и не удалось выяснить ничего нового о возможных взаимоотношениях бывшего регента и шефа СБ. Впрочем, кое-какие успехи все-таки были: он был почти уверен, что определил, откуда идет вся эта болтовня относительно личной преданности Саймона Иллиана.

В этом ему, как ни странно, помог Ришар.

 

В начале октября, когда они снова встретились с Грубером, у Бая был уже целый пакет данных о происходящем в партии «ястребов» — ну, если мысленные выкладки можно было бы назвать «пакетом». Бумаге Байерли, конечно же, не доверял.

— Я практически уверен, что за слухами про Иллиана и Форкосигана стоит круг графа Фордрозды, — поведал он Груберу, как только они уселись. — Ришар, будучи пьяным, очень много треплется. Форкосигана там ненавидят, хоть и вынуждены пока обхаживать.

Грубер кивнул. Сегодня он против обыкновения казался хмурым и озабоченным.

— У Форкосиганов сейчас свои сложности… — он как-то досадливо вздохнул и замолчал, словно размышляя, делиться с Баем информацией или нет. Потом махнул рукой. — Сынок адмирала улетел на Бету — и вроде как пропал. Тревожит меня все это... Ты присмотри там за своим кузеном и его компанией, хорошо? И если что-то нароешь, — его взгляд сделался серьезным, почти жестким, — сразу звони.

Байерли кивнул.

 

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы внушить Ришару мысль представить его Фордрозде. Для этого он довольно долго просвещал кузена, как ему хочется тоже стать военным и примкнуть к блестящему обществу «ястребов». Ришар, впрочем, в такие моменты, как правило, уже был пьян, а потому лапшу на уши принимал с благосклонностью.

В доме у Фордрозды собирались, в основном, офицеры среднего возраста — такие, как Ришар. Бай, при содействии кузена наконец-то попавший на небольшой дружеский ужин, ощутил себя несколько не в своей тарелке. Впрочем, любопытно-насмешливые взгляды, которыми его одаривали друзья Фордрозды, были ему не в новинку.

Вино за столом лилось рекой. В курительной комнате перешли к коньякам; спустя какое-то время Байерли обнаружил себя весьма занятым разговором с офицерами Форкляйном и Шмидтом: те наперебой делились с Баем воспоминаниями об обучении в Военной Академии. Бай почтительно внимал.

В другом углу, в удобных креслах, развалился сам хозяин дома с несколькими приближенными гостями; иногда Бай ловил на себе его странноватый взгляд. Гадая, что этот взгляд означает, он то и дело покрывался потом при мысли, что его раскрыли.

Когда, попрощавшись, они с Ришаром уселись в машину, он чувствовал себя выжатым. А вот кузен был подозрительно оживлен.

— Молодец, малыш, — когда автомобиль тронулся, он хлопнул Бая по плечу и довольно рассмеялся. — Даже лучше, чем я мог ожидать.

Бай, вздрогнув, вопросительно развернулся к нему.

— О чем ты?

— Видишь ли… У меня есть все основания полагать, что наш друг граф Фордрозда симпатизирует таким хорошеньким молоденьким мальчикам, как ты. А ты ведь теперь не против такого, да? — улыбка Ришара сделалась глумливой. — Ну, не отрицай, всем известно, что ты — маленькая шлюшка в компании этих городских шутов. Я предлагаю тебе кое-что получше, малыш. Фордрозда может многое дать, и тебе, и мне. Так что постарайся уж.

Глядя ему в глаза, Байерли понял, что Ришар снова обставил его — похоже, он привел его к Фордрозде с заранее ясными, полезными ему целями. А Бай купился, подумав, что это он Ришара обыграл...

Очень хотелось съездить по этой глумливой физиономии, стереть ухмылку, заставить замолчать. Бай уже напрягся было — и вдруг замер.

А ведь это был шанс.

 

Эдвард Фордрозда, граф Лоримельский, был богат до чертиков, и так или иначе состоял в родстве со всем значимыми форскими домами. Ему сейчас было за сорок; сухощавое лицо слегка портила словно навечно приклеенная неприятная полуулыбка. Он был полковником в отставке и имел некоторый вес в Совете. Еще десять лет назад его скорее можно было бы причислить к умеренно-консервативной партии, но вот уже год как он неожиданно для всех спелся с «ястребами» — партией, которую изначально представляли в основном военные нефорского происхождения. Граф был вдов и имел двоих сыновей и дочь; сыновья служили во флоте, а юная дочь пока жила в провинции. Таким образом, в столице граф был предоставлен самому себе.

Все это Бай узнал из публичных и не очень источников. Увы, насчет того аспекта личности Фордрозды, на который намекал Ришар, известно было мало, а точнее — почти ничего. Поговаривали, что граф изредка посещает одно высококлассное досуговое заведение, но контактов в нем у Байерли не было, а Грубера он вызвонить почему-то не смог.

Что ж, оставалось только положиться на удачу и выяснить все самому. Сейчас Бай думал о Карле-Антуане уже с благодарностью — по меньшей мере, ему было с кого брать пример.

 

На следующий день после приема он в лучших традициях форства нанес Фордрозде визит.

Граф принял его в небольшой гостиной, которая могла бы быть скромной, если бы не два полотна знаменитых художников позапрошлого века в проеме между высоких окон.

— Я приехал поблагодарить вас, граф, что вы столь любезно приняли меня у себя, — промурлыкал Бай, когда они уселись.

— Не стоит благодарности. Я был рад оказать дружескую услугу вашему дорогому кузену Ришару, — суховато откликнулся Фордрозда.

— Ох, граф, вы оказали услугу не только ему. Позвольте, я объясню, — Бай слегка подался вперед. — Понимаете, с тех самых пор, как я приехал в столицу, я жаждал попасть в такое блестящее общество военных, какое собирается у вас. Я сам мечтаю стать военным, но вот уже второй год мне не удается поступить в Военную Академию! — он понурил голову. — Врачи в комиссии словно сговорились — их не устраивает мое телосложение. И даже влияние Пьера ничем не может помочь.

Фордрозда хмыкнул. Это был довольно скептический звук.

— Ваш кузен-граф благоволит к вам?

Байерли изобразил взгляд, полный скромности.

— Пьер много для меня делает, но увы — тут оказался бессилен даже он!

— Что ж, я понимаю ваше затруднение, — пальцы графа простучали по подлокотнику кресла какой-то резкий мотив.

— Ради того, чтобы поступить, я готов пойти на что угодно, — прошептал Бай и облизнул пересохшие губы. Ну, сейчас или никогда!

Фордрозда усмехнулся. Окинув Байерли оценивающим взглядом, он покачал головой.

— Давайте начистоту, молодой человек. Это Ришар надоумил вас, будто бы меня можно соблазнить ангельской улыбкой и подтянутым задом?

Байерли слегка отпрянул.

— Э-э, нет, конечно же, нет, — по-настоящему растерянный, пробормотал он. План рушился ко всем чертям.

— Конечно же, — удовлетворенно повторил Фордрозда. — Милый Ришар, он думает, что так много знает обо мне...

Сейчас меня спустят с лестницы, понял Бай. Но Фордрозда лишь наклонился к нему и поглядел в лицо изучающим взглядом.

— Я слышал, ваш кузен граф Пьер не очень-то жалует вашего кузена Ришара. А вот вас опекает.

Байерли, не совсем понимающий, что к чему, осторожно кивнул. Фордрозда с улыбкой победителя откинулся на спинку кресла.

— В таком случае, — сказал он, — Ришара надо поблагодарить за… знакомство. Поскольку наше с вами сотрудничество может быть взаимовыгодным.

До Бая наконец дошло — Фордрозде нужен Пьер, точнее, его поддержка в Совете Графов! А Ришар, пребывающий с кузеном в плохих отношениях вот уже лет десять, этого Фордрозде обеспечить, по-видимому, не смог.

— Не сомневайтесь, граф, — мигом собравшись, промурлыкал Бай. Последний рывок, ну! — Но… Быть может, наше сотрудничество станет не только полезным, но и приятным? — и он бросил на Фордрозду крайне красноречивый взгляд.

Фордрозда расхохотался.

А потом поманил его к себе.

 

Вернувшись домой, Бай улегся на диван в гостиной, закинул руки за голову и подумал: «Ну вот я и сделался шлюхой во славу империи». Мысль эта, исполненная глубокого пафоса, его рассмешила; поднявшись с дивана, он устремился на кухню за кофе.

Все прошло не так чтобы плохо, хотя Фордрозда оказался не слишком-то внимательным любовником. Бай отсосал ему там же, в гостиной, после чего граф поощрительно похлопал его по щеке и велел отправляться домой. Однако чуткий к эмоциям Бай счел, что злорадства в этом жесте не было, и даже равнодушие графа сменилось легким чувством приязни.

Как бы там ни было, останавливаться на достигнутом Байерли не собирался. Включив комм-планшет, он принялся просеивать информацию в поисках подсказок, как ему по-настоящему втереться в доверие к Фордрозде.

Он и сам не знал, чего так страстно пытается добиться. Желает блеснуть перед Грубером отлично выполненным заданием? Предотвратить возможный заговор против бывшего регента? Узнать, на чем на самом деле основаны слухи о Форкосигане и Саймоне Иллиане?

Он машинально перелистнул целую страницу. Потом нахмурился, вернулся — и принялся внимательно читать.

 

3.  
К началу зимы Байерли сделался в обществе Фордрозды своим. Нет, граф не спешил демонстрировать его как своего фаворита, и на людях держался отстраненно, предпочитая общение с генералом Форстилом и адмиралом Хессманом. Тем не менее, кое-чего Байерли добился: по-видимому, довольный поддержкой Пьера (о, какой лапши он навешал кузену ради нее!) и, вероятно, все-таки падкий на лесть Фордрозда постепенно подпустил Бая к себе достаточно близко. Так близко, что от простых отсосов в гостиной они, наконец, перешли к развлечениям в спальне. Однако после граф неизменно вставал, облачался в халат и выставлял Байерли за дверь. Планам Бая что-нибудь вынюхать это изрядно вредило — и пока он был вынужден довольствоваться лишь наблюдением за тем, как Фордрозда вполне легальным, хоть и не слишком красивым способом стягивает на себя власть.

Тем временем, ситуация в столице накалилась до предела. Откуда-то с Тау Верде дошли слухи, что сын графа Форкосигана, то ли пропавший, то ли похищенный у Беты, решил свою проблему с провалом на вступительных испытаниях в Академию радикальным способом и собирает завоевательный флот.

Высший свет Форбарр-Султаны забурлил так, словно кто-то бросил дрожжей в нужник. Все взгляды обратились к Эйрелу Форкосигану; тот сохранял невозмутимость, но его политическое положение изрядно пошатнулось, как и положение всей центристской партии — сказались тайные собрания Совета Графов, на которых обсуждался животрепещущий вопрос самодеятельности лорда Форкосигана. СБ сбивалась с ног, пытаясь выяснить, что там, в космосе, происходит на самом деле, но удобоваримых результатов пока не было.

 

В последний из вечеров Зимнепраздничной недели Бай застал Фордрозду в прекрасном расположении духа. Они не были наедине с самого начала праздников, и Бай мог только гадать, что произошло.

— Вы радостны, Эдвард, — сказал он, присаживаясь на пол у кресла Фордрозды. — Случилось что-то хорошее?

— О да, более чем, — Фордрозда хохотнул и поощрительно потрепал Бая по щеке.

— Вы выиграли в лотерею? — пошутил Байерли, пытаясь прощупать почву.

— Лучше, — усмехнулся Фордрозда, указывая Баю на дверь в спальню. — И сегодня ты меня хорошенько поздравишь.

 

В тот вечер Байерли так и не узнал причин веселости графа, однако в конце января произошло событие, снова всколыхнувшее столицу: Фордрозда выдвинул официальное обвинение против лорда Форкосигана. Семнадцатилетний Майлз обвинялся в нарушении закона Форлопулоса.

Байерли был в отчаянии. Все, что происходило в политической жизни Фордрозды, по-прежнему было вне сферы его досягаемости. Граф был, по-видимому, тертым калачом и делиться тайными планами с мальчиком для постели, как это показывают в детективных голофильмах, вовсе не спешил.

Все, что было у Бая — это подозрения. Он наблюдал, что в последнее время Фордрозда и адмирал Хессман встречаются чаще обычного. Он догадывался, что именно Хессман снабжает графа сведениями из Главного штаба — вероятно, даже секретными донесениями военной разведки. Обвинение, выдвинутое Фордроздой, с учетом всех переменных, было очень, просто очень смелым. А это значило, что граф, далеко не глупый человек, все-таки опирается на реальные сведения.

Бай мог себе представить, что толкнуло семнадцатилетнего сопляка на такой поступок. Форская честь, так ее, приправленная полным отсутствием мозгов. Непонятно было только, как ему удалось собрать флот — маленький лорд не обладал ни необходимыми познаниями, ни еще более необходимыми средствами. Вкупе с подозрительным поведением Фордрозды Бай был готов предположить что угодно — от полной мистификации с подделкой сведений военной разведки до подстроенного провала Форкосигана на испытаниях и его последующего науськивания.

Какой бы ни была правда, предположения оставались всего лишь предположениями. От отчаяния Бай даже попробовал вызвонить Грубера, чтобы попросить совета, но тот не вышел на связь.

Тогда Байерли плюнул — и решил идти ва-банк.

 

Февраль выдался напряженным — и для Бая, и для всей столицы. СБ, не щадя себя, зубами выгрызала у своих агентов новые сведения; благодаря им судебное заседание переносили уже пару раз. Байерли представлял себе Иллиана, сидящего в самом центре огромной межгалактической сети агентов, шпионов и осведомителей, — напряженного, сосредоточенного, жесткого, и его сердце замирало. Он тоже был в этой сети маленьким, почти незаметным узлом.

Толку от него, впрочем, не было никакого. Грубер не появлялся; Байерли передавал доклады заранее оговоренным альтернативным путем, но никаких приказов в ответ не поступало. Он догадывался, почему — осведомитель без году неделя, он пока не заслуживал доверия, и его информация не могла считаться стопроцентно верной.

Это дико бесило Бая. Он так близко к Фордрозде, он мог бы быть полезен! Эта мысль подталкивала его действовать все настырнее. Фордрозда, впрочем, как будто расслабившийся после выдвижения обвинения, ему это позволял. И однажды Бай все-таки добился своего — граф разрешил ему остаться ночевать.

Был поздний вечер; они лежали в постели, Бай делал вид, что спит, а сам лихорадочно соображал, как же ему заставить Фордрозду заговорить. Фордрозда дремал, разморенный и довольный, и в кои-то веки не торопился вскакивать и надевать свой халат. Его рука расслабленно покоилась у Бая на бедре.

Идиллию разрушил писк графского комма. Байерли насторожился — но лишь внутренне. Телом он продолжал изображать крепко спящего человека.

Он буквально затылком ощутил взгляд Фордрозды — тот, видимо, решал, стоит ли выгнать Бая, а потом перезвонить, или можно поговорить и так. Байерли взмолился всем известным ему богам, и, возможно, это помогло — кровать скрипнула, прошуршал поднятый с кресла халат, и, наконец, щелкнула дверь в кабинет.

Ни жив ни мертв, Байерли выждал несколько мгновений — а потом бесшумно поднялся. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, когда он осторожно потянул на себя полуприкрытую дверь — буквально на сантиметр. Облизнув пересохшие губы, он прильнул к щели лицом.

В кабинете, как и в спальне, был притушен весь свет, кроме маленькой лампы над креслом. Со своего места у двери Байерли увидел боковину массивного письменного стола — и Фордрозду, вполоборота сидящего к нему. Перед графом светился комм, выдавая видеопроекцию звонка. Приглядевшись к искаженному ракурсом изображению, Байерли понял, что это Хессман.

— ...сделал все, о чем мы договаривались, — говорил он. — Димир вместе с этим недоумком Форпатрилом и моим человеком на рассвете вылетят на Бету. Императорский указ при них.

— Все пройдет по плану? — строго спросил Фордрозда.

— Да, да! А теперь выполните свою часть уговора и избавьте меня уже от этого клеща на хвосте...

— Не переживайте, Хессман, — Бай услышал, что Фордрозда улыбается. — Вы избавлены от него уже. Мне удалось убедить императора, и завтра в шесть утра Иллиана упекут за решетку по подозрению об участии в заговоре. Суматоха по этому поводу как раз отведет внимание и от отлета наших друзей. Вы довольны?

Хессман рассыпался в благодарностях. Бай, похолодев, отступил от двери и улегся обратно в постель.

Когда Фордрозда вернулся, он изобразил пробуждение, и, оценив снова воцарившийся на графе халат, засобирался домой. Фордрозда не стал его останавливать.

 

Слишком вздрюченный, чтобы ловить такси, Бай устремился к дому Грубера пешком — для этого нужно было всего лишь выйти из квартала дорогих особняков, где жил Фордрозда, и взять правее к реке. Он был уже на середине пути, когда его комм завибрировал, обозначая входящий вызов.

Он насторожился. Была половина первого ночи; в особняке, у которого он остановился (кажется, это был дом Форстила), все еще ярко горели огни.

Комм-номер был незнакомый. Внутренне подобравшись, Байерли нажал на «Принять» — и вздрогнул, когда на развернувшемся голоэкране возникло лицо сестры.

— Лилия!

— Бай! — она через силу улыбнулась — и неожиданно всхлипнула. — Я больше не могу так, Бай… Прости меня!

— Что такое, малышка, что? — дико оглядевшись, Байерли шагнул в затянутую розами нишу в ограде особняка — по-видимому, когда-то это были дополнительные ворота. — Что случилось, Лили?

— Это я... Я во всем виновата, — она издала рваный вздох, пытаясь совладать с собой, но Бай даже на некачественном головидео видел, что слезы все быстрее бегут у нее по щекам. — Это не муж меня ограничивал от контактов с тобой, это я сама...

— Но почему, Лили? — ошеломленно прошептал Бай.

— Потому что я боялась! — почти выкрикнула она. — Боялась, что расскажу тебе правду, и ты попытаешься убить его, но только он убьет тебя!

У Бая похолодело в груди.

— Тише, милая, спокойно, начнем с простого. В чем заключается правда?

Лилия разрыдалась.

— Это Ришар, это все Ришар... — сквозь слезы простонала она. — Это он написал письмо отцу. Он... Он соблазнил меня, Бай. На Зимнепразднике. Этот ребенок — его! — выкрикнула она, и Бай вздрогнул, словно его ударили. — Мой ребенок, Бай... Он все время в больницах, все время болеет. Это потому... Потому... — она давилась рыданиями, — потому что он мутант!

Бай смотрел на нее невидящим взглядом. Все складывалось в одну картину, в одну мозаику: Ришар совратил сестру, а поняв, что без последствий не обошлось — нашел изящный способ свалить все на Бая. И даже по доброте душевной нашел Лилии жениха...

Он зарычал. Лилия заломила руки.

— Прости меня, Бай! Прости!

Он сделал глубокий вдох и как можно мягче сказал:

— Успокойся, малышка, ты ни в чем не виновата. И твой ребенок не мутант. Выпей молока и ложись спать, Лили, это ведь помогало тебе всегда, — он улыбнулся, сам чувствуя, какой кривой выходит улыбка. — Я обещаю тебе — Ришар заплатит за все.

— Нет, Бай! Ты не должен... Он сильнее и хитрее тебя! — она в ужасе подалась вперед. — Он тебя уничтожит!

— Посмотрим. Посмотрим! — оскалился он, и с нежностью поклонившись сестре, нажал на отбой.

 

Озлобленно одернув манжету, он замер было, соображая, где в это время мог бы быть Ришар, но тут его пробрало холодком — у него ведь важные сведения о Хессмане и Фордрозде! И он должен передать сначала их, а потом уже заниматься личными делами...

Скрипнув зубами, он вышел на улицу и решительным шагом продолжил маршрут, но тут из ворот особняка Форстила на него высыпала пьяная толпа в кое-как накинутых шинелях.

— О, Бай! — перед ним возник улыбающийся Ришар. — Ты поздновато решил присоединиться, мы уже покидаем этот прекрасный дом в пользу казино «Бель-руж»! Пойдем, я возьму тебя в свое такси...

Сквозь красную пелену в глазах Бай увидел, что шумная толпа действительно грузится по машинам, и те по очереди отъезжают. Оскалившись, он с таким непререкаемым видом сделал отрицательный жест последнему такси, что водитель, растерянно приподняв брови, дал газу, и машина скрылась вдали.

— Эй, эй, куда! — заторможенно крикнул Ришар. Он был уже основательно пьян. Байерли счел это удачей — и, как научил его Грубер, с разворота съездил ему по лицу.

Ришар отшатнулся, едва не сев на булыжник, но все-таки удержал равновесие.

— Ты одурел, щенок?

— Это ты одурел, — прорычал Бай. — Мудак ты штопанный, да я тебя убью за то, что ты сделал с Лили...

— Ах, так твоя сестренка-потаскушка все-таки призналась тебе? — он расхохотался, запрокинув голову. — А я так старался убедить ее, что для тебя будет лучше оставить все так...

Бай, побелев, шагнул к нему, целя в подбородок, но Ришар неожиданно трезво отбил его руку и схватил Бая за грудки.

— Лучше бы тебе не тявкать, — рявкнул он, слегка встряхивая Байерли. — Тебе ли не знать, как я поступаю со щенками!

Бай расхохотался ему в лицо.

— О нет, я потявкаю! В этот раз я сам тебя утоплю, Ришар, тебя и твоего Фордрозду, и всех «ястребов» впридачу — вы все будете сидеть в клетках на площади, и медленно, медленно умирать...

Взгляд Ришара изменился — сделалось ясно, что кузен что-то знает. Бай рванулся, и Ришар разжал пальцы, выпуская его, но все же оказался быстрее — прянув вперед, он ударил Байерли в челюсть с такой силой, что что-то хрустнуло, вспыхнуло, и Бай на какое-то время погрузился в небытие.

Он очнулся там же, на холодном булыжнике мостовой, только почему-то лежа лицом вниз. Руки были скованы за спиной; улицу озаряли синие вспышки проблескового маячка.

— Заберите его, дружище, — он услышал над собой голос Ришара, — и подержите денек-другой под арестом. Ему это полезно, а граф Пьер был бы доволен, если бы наш кузен наконец взялся за ум... Только без шума, хорошо?

— Конечно, господин Форратьер. Я буду счастлив оказать услугу человеку, который столько для меня сделал...

— И еще сделаю, — откликнулся Ришар. — Да, и не верьте ему, чтобы он ни говорил, и ни с кем не давайте связаться. Мой братишка такой фантазер, он скажет, сам премьер-министр у него на побегушках, если захочет от вас сбежать...

— Не сомневайтесь, господин Форратьер, — зашуршали шаги. Байерли грубо вздернули на ноги, и весь его план сопротивляться пошел прахом — он снова потерял сознание.

 

В следующий раз он пришел в себя на жесткой тюремной койке. Две камеры-клетки по бокам были пусты; на его вопли никто не пришел.

За пару часов он охрип. Голова болела ужасно, шатался передний зуб. Он уселся на пол, обессиленно прислонился к решетке и стал смотреть, как розовый рассветный луч медленно ползет по стене напротив, постепенно становясь белым.

Вскоре где-то далеко глухо ударил колокол на ратуше, отбивая шесть часов утра.

 

***  
Когда он все-таки добрался до Грубера, было уже, конечно, поздно. Из участка его отпустили через день; кары, которые он хладнокровно пообещал дежурному офицеру, заставили того несколько утратить свою наглость и втянуть голову в плечи.

Послушав рассказ Байерли, Грубер покачал головой. На его лице было выражение глубочайшей досады.

— Ну ты и придурок, Форратьер, — без обиняков сказал он. — Теперь, когда Иллиана посадили, и не сделаешь-то уже ничего... Ладно, остались еще в СБ проверенные люди. Приходи вечером, показания снимем, авось поможет чем. А пока иди домой и сиди тихо!

Бай предупреждению не внял. Он поехал к Ришару — но там обнаружилось, что кузен спешно отбыл в провинцию по срочному делу. Иными словами, когда запахло жареным — поджал хвост.

Мрачнее тучи, Байерли поехал обратно к Груберу. Там его уже ждали; невзрачный офицер в штатском и еще более невзрачный медтехник сидели за широким обеденным столом; перед техником лежала коробочка с инъектором и ампулами, а перед офицером — записывающий куб.

В теории Бай знал, как действует фаст-пента — рассказали все на том же спецкурсе СБ. Но на практике...

Через пять секунд после того, как техник отнял инъектор от сгиба его локтя, голова Байерли сделалась легкой, как воздушный шарик. Окружающий мир стал добрым и уютным, а все окружающие — прекрасными. На губах у Бая расцвела блаженная улыбка. Офицер взглянул на техника, тот кивнул.

Первые вопросы были простыми — «калибровка и проверка», — вспомнил Бай и рассмеялся от удовольствия. Потом офицер, еще раз отрегулировав записывающий куб, перешел к делу.

— …Как давно вы вхожи в дом графа Фордрозды?

— Полгода или чуть больше... — Бая огорчило, что он не может дать точный ответ, и он стал считать месяцы вслух, но его прервали.

— Как вы познакомились с графом Фордроздой?

— Меня представил ему Ришар... Понимаете, я долго упрашивал Ришара меня представить, мне очень хотелось попасть в общество Фордрозды, потому что я хотел узнать, действительно ли там говорят про Иллиана все эти гадости — мне очень нужно было узнать, правда ли это, ну, что граф Форкосиган и капитан Иллиан спят друг с другом, потому что я увидел капитана Иллиана весной на базе, и он мне улыбнулся, и я подумал...

— Достаточно, — вздернув брови, сказал офицер, прерывая поток его излияний. — В каких отношениях вы состоите с графом Фордроздой?

— Я с ним сплю, — незамутненно признался Байерли. — Но мне не очень нравится. Граф плохой любовник. Интересно, хороший ли любовник капитан Иллиан?..

С подоконника, где сидел Грубер, донесся какой-то странный звук, и Байерли отвлекся. Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что Грубер закрыл рукой лицо, а плечи у него трясутся. Он начал было спрашивать, все ли с ним в порядке, но его снова оборвали.

— Пересказывая нам разговор графа Фордрозды и адмирала Хессмана, вы выполняете чье-нибудь поручение?

— Нет! Я просто хотел, чтобы капитана Иллиана не арестовывали. Я бы его спас, и он бы меня заметил, и…

— Достаточно, — офицер закатил глаза. — Перескажите в точности все, что вы услышали, и в каких обстоятельствах это произошло.

Байерли рассказал. Ему задали еще несколько уточняющих вопросов, потом офицер тщательно упаковал свой куб в бронированную коробочку, медтехник сделал Баю укол нейтрализатора, и они ушли.

Бай обессиленно переполз в кресло и там умолк. Ему было непереносимо неловко.  
Грубер спрыгнул с подоконника и, посмотрев на него с выражением, с каким усталый родитель глядит на своего милого, но абсолютно безнадежного сына-имбецила, принес ему коньяка.

 

Следующие три недели Байерли провел в непрестанной фрустрации. Чтобы не вызвать подозрений, ему одобрили продолжение контакта с Фордроздой, но категорически запретили всякую самодеятельность. И уж конечно, при появлении у него какой-либо информации, ему было приказано «действовать головой, а не жопой». Что ж, груберовский стиль был доходчив и неповторим.

Покидать город он не мог, а потому жажда мести Ришару вскоре перешла у Бая в «холодную» стадию. Он подозревал, что говнюк просто выжидает, кто в конце концов победит. Увы, победа Фордрозды делалась все более неиллюзорной: он зашел так далеко, что заменил обвинение в нарушении закона Форлопулоса обвинением в намерении узурпировать власть.

Впрочем, было и кое-что отрадное в этих сумеречных днях. Лилия теперь звонила ему каждый день, а ее ребенка вскоре выписали из больницы и вернули матери. У него действительно были некоторые наследственные проблемы, но современная медицина вполне своевременно и без лишнего шума могла их решить.

Судебные слушания назначили на начало марта, и теперь, увы, некому было подсуетиться, чтобы их перенести — СБ, лишившись главы, сделалась заметно неповоротливее.

Фордрозда ликовал: на людях этого пока не было заметно, но Бай знал. Он своими глазами видел, как граф с непередаваемым удовольствием все переписывает и переписывает свою обвинительную речь.

Вскоре сделалось известно, что лорд Форпатрил тоже пропал — имперский курьер, вошедший в ПВ-туннель Бета–Тау Верде, больше не вышел на связь. Все катилось к чертям. Иллиан все еще сидел в следственном изоляторе где-то глубоко под зданием СБ; премьер-министр Форкосиган держался хорошо, но Бай мог себе представить, каких усилий ему это стоит.

Настал март. Попасть в замок Форхартунг на все дни слушаний Байерли не смог, но на последнее заседание явился, снова воспользовавшись помощью Пьера. При этом он не отказал себе в удовольствии накануне по-родственному рассказать Пьеру, за какого идиота его держит Фордрозда. Не то чтобы голос графа Форратьера мог тут что-то решить, но сделать Фордрозде хотя бы маленькую гадость было приятно.

Его снова устроили высоко на галерее. Зал был полон; Байерли с тоской прислушивался к словам обвинения и тихому гудению толпы. Это продолжалось уже час, и по возвышающимся интонациям Фордрозды Бай понял, что дело идет к концу.

— …Если лорд Форкосиган не виновен, почему его нет здесь? — подняв голову, Фордрозда с выражением победителя оглядел зал.

Все, подумал Байерли. Премьер-министр Форкосиган обречен. Как и его сын.

И тут распахнулась дверь.

 

***  
Неделю спустя, когда дело уладилось, Майлз Форкосиган доказал свою невиновность, а Фордрозда и Хессман получили по заслугам, за Байерли, коротающим вечер у себя дома, заехала неприметная машина.

Сидя между двух молчаливых сопровождающих в затонированном салоне, Бай считал повороты и все более убеждался в ужасном предположении — его везут в СБ.

Он оказался прав. В сумерках его провели к неприметному боковому входу; процедура сканирования и регистрации на проходной заняла едва ли не полчаса. Все это время на вопросы Байерли о том, куда его ведут, ни разу никто не ответил.

Смирившись с судьбой, Бай перестал спрашивать и стал ожидать, когда его оденут в оранжевую пижаму, но новый сопровождающий, молодой лейтенант, сложным путем привел его в приемную перед каким-то никак не обозначенным кабинетом.

Он скрылся внутри, потом вышел и пригласил Бая войти.

Бай вошел. За широким столом со встроенным комм-пультом и какими-то еще устройствами сидел Саймон Иллиан. В руках у него — Байерли покрылся холодным потом — был записывающий куб. Тот самый записывающий куб!

Не зная, что делать — честь он отдавать не умел, да и не имел права, Байерли коротко поклонился и замер, глядя в пол. На полу был ковер, причем, изрядно протертый на том самом месте, где стоял Байерли.

— Форратьер, — сказал Иллиан, по-видимому, удовлетворившись осмотром. Выгонит, подумал Байерли. Арестует. Убьет...

— Я должен сказать вам две вещи, — Иллиан чуть наклонился вперед и покрутил в руках пресловутый куб. — Первое: обладая данными государственной важности, вы поступили абсолютно недопустимо, пойдя на поводу у личных чувств. Второе: ваши данные помогли нам при подготовке материалов следствия. Хорошая работа для новичка.

Бай стоял ни жив, ни мертв, и медленно переваривал сказанное. Иллиан молча разглядывал его, то ли ожидая ответа, то ли просто проявляя научный интерес. Наконец он отложил в сторону куб («Боже», — с ужасом и стыдом подумал Байерли) и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Вам присваивается ранг Р-1, Форратьер. Остальное вам разъяснит Грубер. Свободны.

Свободен, подумал Байерли, встречаясь с Иллианом взглядом. И сейчас отсюда уйду и еще неизвестно когда вернусь в этот кабинет снова.

Коротко вздохнув, он сделал шаг вперед и уперся в острый край столешницы, но в данный момент ему было на это наплевать. Иллиан изучил данные с куба. Он все знает. Терять нечего, кроме головы!

Перегнувшись через стол, Байерли посмотрел Иллиану в глаза — а потом поцеловал его.

И почувствовал, что Иллиан улыбается.


End file.
